


都市的甘甜冷粥

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [17]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 很普通的探病事件
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 3





	都市的甘甜冷粥

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第17篇  
> 冷粥部分借鉴了《咬一口昭和回忆》

小鸟游纺从办公桌上抬起头，看向电脑屏幕。昨晚又在事务所熬了一个通宵，不知什么时候睡过去了。初醒的视线有些模糊，她打开手机，看了一眼时间。

早上6点。

头还有些晕，嗓子干涩得疼。纺站起来，双眼一黑，慌忙又坐了下去。

这不是她习惯的身体状态。生病了吗？她定了定神，转过身，事务所的窗户开着，鸟鸣声和街道车辆的声音清晰地传进耳中。

吹了一夜的风，是她大意了。不过应该没有大事，吃点药就能撑过去，以前都是这样的，她最大的优点就是身体好。

纺拜托同事给她带药过来，便打开电脑显示屏，点开昨晚没能来得及看完的合同样本。这份合同双方已经谈了两周，对方终于做出了让步，虽然仍不能令她满意，但再坚持下去，可能会直接错过这个项目。是进是退，她今天必须拍板。

抉择的时刻，是最孤独的。每当这时她都能深切地感受到自己肩负7个人事业前途的重担。这样的抉择经历多了，不会再像最初那样紧张，可也很难变得麻木。她不由得敬佩起自己的父亲，经纪人尚且如此，社长该承受怎样的压力，她想都不敢想。

她不是那种会因压力失眠的类型，只是会用更多的工作来让自己无暇思考。因此当焦虑的时候，即使并没有那么多工作，她也会选择留在事务所过夜。空荡荡的办公室，由她独享，就像是她的藏身之处，在那些不想回家的夜晚，给予她慰藉。

经历了那么多大大小小的危机，抗压能力应该变的很强了才对啊。

纺伸了个懒腰，自嘲地笑了笑。

回复完所有邮件，已经到了上班时间。她吃了同事带来的药片，便去会议室参加接下来的规划会议。

“我决定接下这个项目。”

“那就按你说的做吧。”

纺知道社长一定会这么回答。社长总是会放手让她去做决定，这种放养，是很锻炼人，可也让她摔了不少跟头。她不由想起八乙女乐曾经向她转述的，姉鹭对小鸟游事务所的评价——“斯巴达”。

会议比想象中还要漫长，纺感觉到自己的的意识在慢慢飘远，这可不行。

她起身离开会议室，准备去洗把脸让自己清醒一些。

“回家吧。”

纺回过头，社长走出了会议室。

“今天给你放假。”

“社长……”

“回去好好休息。今天的工作移交给万理和山田他们。”

让爸爸担心了呢。虽然今天……

“好的。”她轻声应道。

今天原本能见到乐的。

纺回到家中时，身体已经到了极限，连换上睡衣的力气也没有，便倒头睡去。

“叮——”

被一阵铃声惊醒，纺皱起眉头。嘴里发苦，身上也黏腻得难受，可她一点也不想动。

“叮——”

是门铃声。

纺艰难地坐起来，捋了捋睡乱了的头发。

什么人会这个时候来家里？拜托，千万别是上门推销。

歪歪斜斜地走到门口，纺打开了门。

“你还好吗？”门口的银发男人摘下了墨镜。

“哦，我记得没点荞麦面。”

“不是卖荞麦面的！”

看着八乙女乐的反应，纺不禁笑出了声，她突然感觉自己好多了。

“呵，还有力气开玩笑。”乐苦笑着走进门。

他看着纺灰白的脸色和蓬乱的头发，以及睡出褶皱的正装，胸口突然被什么东西堵住了。

“你怎么有时间来？”

“下午没有工作。”

“上午的录制顺利吗？”

“很顺利，和泉兄状态非常好。不说工作的事了。听说你病了。”

“有点发烧。已经好些了。”

“看着不像。”

他放下手中的慰问品，将纺打横抱起。

“你房间在哪里？”

“不要这么突然啊。……那、那边第二间。”

虽然有些害羞，但纺还是乖巧地勾住乐的脖颈，缩起身子，头靠在乐的肩上。

“不好意思，房间有点乱。”

“病成这样还担心这个。”

乐轻轻把纺放在床上。

“把衣服换了吧。要我帮你吗？”

“我自己来就好了。”纺红了脸。

“还是会害羞吗？”

明明都已经做过了。乐心想。不过，既然纺不愿意，那还是尊重她吧。

乐背过身，观察着纺的房间。

能够涉足此地，对乐而言是难得的机会。进入她的房间，就像走进她的私密生活，走进她的过去与现在。浅棕色的墙壁，门边是白色的大衣橱，和咖啡色的书架。卧室正中是白色的茶几，床尾高大的绿植给房间添加了一抹自然的生气。床对面的电视柜上，摆着彩电、影碟机以及一些演唱会碟片。乐走到电视柜旁的书桌前。桌上有舞台与演出经纪相关的书籍，一个可爱的兔子摆件，以及一个相框。

乐凑近相框仔细看。这是纺婴儿时的照片，纺身后，年轻的小鸟游社长幸福地笑着，而那个怀抱着纺的女人……

“我妈妈……”

乐回过头，纺换上了一身粉色睡衣，头发披散下来，坐在床上看着他。

“我妈妈和八乙女社长，以前究竟是什么关系呢？八乙女社长见我的反应很奇怪，你妈妈说的话也很奇怪。可我爸爸什么都不告诉我。”

纺看着乐，不知是不是错觉，乐的眼神似乎有些游移。

“我听说曾经是同事。好了，别想这些。睡吧。”

即使他知道，也不会现在告诉我吧。纺心想。

他们似乎已经很久没有这么私密的相处机会了。

“乐，抱着我。”纺像个孩子一样伸出手臂。

“没办法。”乐露出温柔的微笑，脱下外衣，躺在纺的身边。

纺缩在乐宽大的怀抱里，鼻尖贴着他的胸膛，闭上眼嗅着他的味道。

“乐，好帅气。”

“当然了。我可是冒着被小鸟游社长杀掉的风险来的啊。”

纺吃吃地笑了。

“有你在，真是太好了。”

头发被乐轻柔地触摸着，她渐渐漂浮起来，感觉被包裹在一片黑暗却温暖的水域里，整个世界都在沉睡，她也沉睡着，无论水流将她带向哪里，都将是安心之地。

醒来时，房间昏暗，身边已经没有了人。

纺摇了摇脑袋，感觉清醒了许多。她拉开窗帘，天色已然暗了下来。

乐已经去工作了吧。

一天没有吃东西，虽然还没有饥饿感，但还是要吃点什么。纺起身，走路仍有些摇晃。走进厨房，空气中弥漫着的淡淡米香飘来，看着炉灶上放着的雪平锅，似曾相识的感觉在纺的心中蔓延，仿佛眼前的一切都笼上了一层旧日的滤镜。她揭开雪平锅的锅盖，记忆升腾出来，散发着温馨的气息。

这是乐做的吧。锅中的白粥已经凝结了一层粥油，纺拿木勺轻轻搅动着，尝了一口，已经冷了。

凉凉的米粒进入口腔，纺咀嚼几下，唾液开始分泌，口中的苦味淡下去，粘稠的米糊溢出甘甜的香味，渗进身体的每一个细胞里。

她直接把冷粥盛进碗中，舌头感知着水与唾液中的甜香，她感觉虚弱的自己随着涌溢的甘甜，在一点点重生。

仔细地用木勺和筷子划过锅与碗内的每一个角落，不落下一粒米。她咽下最后一口粥，抬起头，仿佛焕然新生。窗外，黄昏中的榉树叶摇动着宝石般的余晖，将她带回了少时的午后。

那是她记忆中难得的病痛经历。初中时，她曾因水痘连续三天高热不降，全身又痒又疼，头痛欲裂，一向健康的自己不禁吓坏了，昏沉时不断被自己的呻吟惊醒，清醒时做着死亡的恐怖幻梦。那三天父亲少见的整日在家中，即使如此，每当她睁开眼睛，看见的还是父亲在家中工作的背影，不知为何，那个背影会使她想起死去的母亲，眼泪不受控制地从眼角垂下，怕眼泪流进耳朵，她会转过头去，逃避着眼前与心头的景象。

那三天她甚至不记得有没有进食，脑子如同调色盘上的颜料，各种颜色混杂搅动，由于水分不足而不断凝固，又被什么东西粗暴地划开，涩重又恶心。

当她终于在一段深沉的长眠中清醒，张目四顾，却不见父亲的背影。叫了几声没有应答。她起身喝光了床头的水，像是要躲避什么，又像是要证明什么，她决定不等父亲回家，自己到厨房去做吃的。披上一件衣服，穿过死寂的房间与走廊，在厨房的雪平锅里，她看见了凝结出粥油的冷粥。

那天的冷粥，是她吃过的最好吃的东西。

胜过银座的高级寿司，胜过白兰地蛋糕。

也许是由于退烧而来的空腹感，也许是独自解决食欲的满足感，或许还带着一点自虐的快感。她把锅里的冷粥吃得干干净净，满意地看着空锅、空碗，那些因虚弱而生的死亡幻象一扫而空，她感觉自己又能生龙活虎的生活下去。

父亲回家后，听说她直接把冷粥吃掉，竟然生气地骂了她，问她为什么不加热后再吃，为什么不顾惜自己的身体。那天她和父亲大吵一架，却并不难受。看到父亲的背影时，她终于没有了流泪的冲动，一切总算回归正轨，生活又在坚实地向前推进，现实不会再回到父女相对而泣的记忆中了。

纺回到自己的房间，在床头看见了乐留下的字条。

“我在厨房煮了粥，配菜和四叶托我带的布丁放在冰箱里。”

之前起床时没有看见呀。

纺拿起手机，准备给乐发个简讯，却看见乐给她发的充满歉意的消息。

“对不起，工作时间提前了……”

因为必须去工作，而为不能照顾生病的女朋友感到抱歉吗？

不需要感到抱歉哦，乐。

你也是独生子，你的家庭也不完整，你能明白的吧。我们都是在习惯孤独中成长起来的呀。

纺曾经幻想过未来的伴侣，找个不那么忙碌，朝九晚五工作的普通上班族也许挺好；找个忙碌，但能够一起工作，无论事业还是生活都绑定在一起的同事也不错。万没想到，自己找了一个忙碌，身在其他公司，又无法公开的人。

然而，这又有什么关系呢。这个世界上，忙碌而孤独的生活着的人也能得到幸福。

“……抱歉，纺，我又留下你独自一人……”

“乐，没关系哦，虽然是独自一人，但我并不觉得寂寞。”

晚霞中，街上的车声人声渐渐喧闹起来。在这座繁华的都市，想要努力地生活，总要付出一些代价。

我们选择的生活很辛苦啊，乐，可是，我们有爱着我们的亲人、伙伴，还有你。

即使深夜独自在办公室对抗焦虑，生病的时候独自在家喝着冷粥，我也知道自己在被爱着。

这便足够了。


End file.
